Gravity Falls Siempre una Consecuencia
by Akino Murasaki
Summary: Un futuro prometedor o tu hermana gemela, una decisión demasiado importante como para tomarla a la ligera, por eso Dipper decidió quedarse por un año a estudiar con Stanford en Gravity Falls, pero por azares de la vida ese año se volvieron 3, ahora todo es extrañamente igual pero con diferencias que se sienten como una daga en el pecho.


_**Por fin puse manos a la obra a este proyecto al que tantas ganas tenía de renovar, ya han pasado 2 años desde que lo creé, 2 largos años desde que publiqué la primera entrega de mi Fic, ahora siento que he practicado lo suficiente para dejar esta historia en una calidad muy superior a la original. Deseenme suerte.**_

 _ **Gravity Falls y todos su personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y Disney.**_

Capítulo 1: Un viaje terrible, el reencuentro y un secreto

El viento silbaba a través del cristal al costado del autobús, por mucho que ella lo intentó, no pudo cerrarlo del todo, teniendo ese detestable silbido acompañándola durante las 10 horas de viaje; después de las primeras 3 horas, la pequeña pasajera ya estaba empezando a perder la cordura, a la quinta hora se le descargó el teléfono móvil que le dieron de cumpleaños, quitándole lo unico que podria calmar levemente su enfado contra el cristal, el bus, el chofer, y las 5 horas que le faltaba de camino, sin contar que su cuerpo estaba en esos días del mes en que le recordaba fuertemente que no había concebido un hijo durante el último mes.

Cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor, el mal estado de ánimo de la chica la hizo actuar sin pensar en sus acciones, apunta su pistola gancho hacia esa ventana y aprieta el gatillo con odio; rompió la ventana, haciendo que el silbido estallara en un ruido potente, como cuando la aspiradora está encendida, eso sin contar que del susto el chofer giró de forma agresiva, reventando una llanta y orillando el bus. Se le añadieron hora y media a las 10 horas de viaje.

El sol de California en verano no quiso ser cariñoso con la chica en su pesado día, el aire acondicionado se apagó el momento que el chofer tuvo que apagar el bus para cambiar la llanta por su repuesto, permitiendo que el abrazador calor provocará un masivo ataque de sudor dentro del bus, huele incluso peor que el casillero de ese chico que dejó una banana durante dos años. Por más loción con aroma a chicle que ella rociara en el bus, el sudor penetraba fuertemente en sus fosas nasales, también impregnando sus ropajes.

Una vez el bus retomó su camino, el viento entraba por la ventana, llevándose el aroma, y refrescando a todos los pasajeros; esto hubiera alegrado a la chica, de no ser que el ruido del ventarrón entrando estaba justo al lado de su oído y la potencia del aire revolvió su cabello, las 3 horas que gasto en levantarse temprano para peinarse fueron lo que para ella el viento se llevó, además de su paciencia, pero a este punto ella solo veía hacia el infinito de la parte trasera de la silla enfrente de ella, como si su cerebro se rindiera y quisiera desconectarse durante un par de horas.

Poco a poco todos los pasajeros fueron bajando en las estaciones antes del destino de la chica, cuando ella quedó completamente sola en el bus, se cambió de silla a la más alejada de la ventana en la que estaba y reposó su cabeza en el espaldar, suspirando desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, al fin tenía algo de paz en todo su desastroso viaje; fue ese momento en el que los pensamientos empezaron a invadir en su cabeza.

" _Un año… te sonará como muy poco tiempo cuando se acabe… te lo prometo...''_

Las palabras de su hermano fueron lo primero que resonó en su cabeza, con cierta distorsión por el tiempo que pasó.

 _Pero fueron tres… tonto…_

Sus párpados se hacen pesados mientras el bus seguía su trayecto, ella planeaba dormir durante el viaje, pero por obvios motivos no pudo, asi que recostandose de lado en la silla del bus, cierra los ojos para tomar una leve siesta antes de llegar a su destino en Oregon; imagenes de su gemelo siendo atormentado por varias criaturas de aparente fantasía la hicieron reír en su sueño, el cual solo pudo durar 10 minutos antes de que el bus frena en seco y la chica rueda hasta el suelo, despertando con un golpe.

¡Ultima parada! ¡Gravity Falls, Oregon!- Exclamó el chofer.

Se levanta Mabel, sacudiendo el polvo de su suéter hecho en casa que tenía "I'm back!" escrito con lana roja sobre el púrpura del suéter mismo, y buscando su maleta con llantitas de debajo de la silla, la arrastra todo el camino fuera del bus, viendo la estación vacía, un tanto perdida busca de un lado a otro con los ojos a algún amigo o familiar que esté esperándola, pero nadie parecía estar a la vista, la posibilidad de que se hayan olvidado era casi que nula para ella, pero después de que unos cuantos minutos pasasen empezó a dudar.

De repente un auto color rojo con techo beige destroza un par de arbustos mientras sale de la nada de entre los árboles a las afueras de la estación. De este familiar auto salen tres figuras que ella conocía muy bien, su tío abuelo Stanley, Soos y Melody; la pareja salió mareada, Melody tuvo que apoyarse del techo del auto unos momentos para retomar el aliento mientras que Soos directamente volvió a los arbustos para vomitar. La escena resultó extremadamente graciosa para la chica, la cual corre con su mochila fuera de la estación, en dirección al más viejo de los tres que acababan de llegar, brincando sobre este y dejando caer la mochila al suelo repleto de tierra.

¡Tío Stan!- Grita a todo pulmón durante los segundos que estuvo en aire hasta abrazar a su tío abuelo por los hombros, dejando todo su peso en él; sus piernas ya no podían colgar con tanta tranquilidad, en los 3 años pasados la chica pegó un estirón en su pubertad, los 7 centímetros que creció se le notaban, principalmente en las piernas, y esa falda corta característica de ella las hacía resaltar más.

¡Pequeña!- Su tío abuelo la abraza rodeándola por la cintura, le costó más poder levantarla en el aire que antes, lográndolo solo por una cuantas pulgadas sobre el suelo.-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Antes de que Mabel respondiera con todo el odio del mundo dirigido al autobús, Soos se une al abrazo, apretando a Mabel y a Stan entre sus brazos, no sin antes haberse limpiado el vómito de la boca y barba.- Te extrañabamos Mabel- la cara de la joven se empezaba a poner algo morada cuando Melody pone su mano sobre el hombro del hombre robusto.

Calmate Soos, estas ahogandolos-. En el instante Soos deja de apretar y libera a los dos; mientras Mabel retoma el aire, Melody toma el borde de la maleta y termina de arrastrarla hacia el auto, Soos la monta en el maletero. Cuando Mabel estuvo bien de nuevo, mira a Stan y le pregunta.

Oye tío… ¿Por qué Dipper no vino a recibirme?- Apenas escuchó aquello, empieza a actuar nervioso, desviando la mirada e intentando aflojar el cuello de su camisa. Pero él sabía que debía explicarle.

Mira Mabel… sabes que Dipper y Ford son genios, y los genios requieren tiempo con sus investigaciones, ¿no?- A Mabel le disgustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación- pues lo que sucede es que ellos salieron ayer en busqueda de un elemento raro que necesitaban… parece que ellos necesitaron más tiempo del que dijeron ya que aún no llegan.

¡Argh! ¡Dipper tonto!- El grito de Mabel se pudo escuchar desde lejos, pues salió con rabia.- ¡Primero lo de la ventana! ¡Luego el asqueroso calor! ¡La peste de los pasajeros! ¡¿Y ahora esto?! ¡Este ha sido un día de—

¡Lenguaje!- Melody alcanza a interrumpir a Mabel antes de que palabras fuertes salieran de su boca.- Mabel, calmate, no se tardarán tanto en volver, te aseguro que en poco tiempo estarás con él en la cabaña del misterio; además de que maldecir no lo hará llegar más rápido.

Tienes razón Melody- Después de suspirar profundamente logra sacar su enojo con exhalarlo.- ¡Vamos! ¡La cabaña nos espera!- Mabel busca su maleta antes de fijarse que Soos ya la había montado al auto, así que ella simplemente se montó a la silla delantera del auto y se puso el cinturón, siguiendola Stan, quien iba a conducir, pero Melody lo detuvo y le pidió las llaves, no quería pasar por esa montaña rusa de nuevo; El viejo se fue sentado de brazos cruzados en la parte trasera junto a Soos. La joven saca un cassette polvoriento del grupo musical Varias Veces, lo limpia con un soplido y lo mete en el reproductor de la radio del auto.

Todos menos Stan empiezan a seguir la canción en un intento de coordinación, Soos porque no podía seguir el ritmo y Melody porque no se sabía la letra, solamente Mabel logró cantar bien; por lo menos hasta que Stan le preguntó sobre su viaje de nuevo, a lo cual Mabel empieza a contar mientras le bajaba el volumen a la música, el plan del embustero salió a la perfección.

Melody separa la vista del camino observa directamente a Mabel durante un semáforo en rojo, notando algo en el rostro de esta.- ¿Eso que veo es lo que creo que és?- Ella intenta deslizar su pulgar en el rostro de la joven, pero antes de lograrlo Mabel aleja su rostro velozmente de ella.

¿A-a que te refieres Melody? Hehe…- Mabel intenta disimular el hecho de que había empezado a usar maquillaje de forma casi matutina, algo básico, un poco de base, rubor , algo de highlight y pestañina.- Oh ¿esto? He… es solo un poco de belleza Mabel-. Intenta mover su cabello con la mano para quedar en una posición fabulosa, la cual estuvo practicando durante la última semana, preparada para que le hagan la pregunta; pero un pequeño detalle le dañó el plan, su cabello seguía siendo un nido de ratas a causa del viento en el bus, provocando que su mano en vez de fluir con su cabellera, quedase enredada en esta. Quedó de piedra al sentir de nuevo que sus esfuerzos previos fueron en vano.

Una vez Mabel logró dejar su cabello en un estado presentable gracias a un peine de bolso que traía Melody, llegan al destino, llegan a la cabaña que les dió techo durante todo un verano, a la cabaña que pasó de ser un centro de investigación a una tienda de cacharros; la cabaña del misterio.

Todos bajan del auto contentos, pero ninguno casi tanto como Mabel al ver ese montón de madera vieja en forma de casa, ella sin esperar a nadie entra corriendo por la puerta principal, esperando a ver a Wendy en la caja registradora, pero curiosamente la tienda estaba cerrada, algo que ella no esperaría de Stanley, menos con tanta gente la cual pueda estar pendiente del lugar. Sigue hacia la puerta en dirección a la casa en sí, lo primero que se fijó fue la enorme cantidad de papeles llenos de palabras y más palabras en un lenguaje demasiado sofisticado para que ella lo pudiera leer sin pagar con un esfuerzo mental, los papeles estaban esparcidos por casi todo el suelo, excepto por unos caminos los cuales Stanley hizo de tanto caminar sobre estos, notando su ruta de la sala a la cocina y a su cuarto; camina con cuidado sobre aquellos papeles, evitando pisar duro sobre estos y posiblemente manchar un documento importante. Al subir por las escaleras nada cambiaba, papeles y más papeles, los cuales generaban un riesgo de caída altamente letal.

Esos dos no cambian, es como el desastre de ese juego de mesa… ¡Pero peor!- Al final Mabel logró llegar al cuarto que ella esperaba tanto ver, sintió un alivio al ver que su cama estaba intacta, limpia, sin papeles cerca, la que ella supo por descarte que era de Dipper estaba en un desorden que parece ser constante. Gira su rostro para buscar con la mirada a su musgo favorito, Darrel, sintiendo un alivio al verlo y más grande que antes.

Sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones, entre nostalgia, alegría, un vacío en su abdomen por las ganas de ver a su hermano y una maldición de la naturaleza femenina que la acompañaba justo ese dia; salta de cabeza sobre la cama despejada para hundirse en el viejo colchón lleno de polvo, tosiendo un poco por la invasión en sus pulmones. Por instinto se levanta del colchón para volver a respirar un aire menos polvoriento, recuperando lentamente la respiración. El momento en que su cuerpo se calmó, un destello de luz amarilla brilla, iluminando desde el costado de su ojo, atrayendo su atención instantáneamente, se talla los ojos con los puños para confirmar lo que veía, la luz provenía del armario.

Un paso lento fue tomado tras otro mientras Mabel se acercaba a ver lo que causaba el brillo, alguna máquina que Dipper guardaba en su armario, algo de oro de Stanley, o cualquier cosa en ese extraño pueblo; una gota de sudor recorre desde su frente a su mejilla mientras sostenía la manija del armario, y justo en el momento previo a que pudiera jalar la puerta, estas se abren de golpe, empujando hacia atrás a la chica, haciéndola caer sobre un montón de papeles que amortiguaron demasiado poco su caída, ella pone una mano sobre su trasero y mira de nuevo hacia el armario, quedando completamente perpleja por lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos, un demonio amarillo de un solo ojo con gorro y moño negro, el labio inferior le tembló, se suponía que esa diabólica criatura estaba extinta del mundo, quedando sólo una roca como prueba de que una vez existió.

¡Dipper! ¡Stanley! ¡Ford! ¡Quien sea! ¡AYUDA!- Por su posición estaba completamente indefensa ante las garras del demonio, pero de repente, un fuerte golpe suena de adentro del armario, seguido de una familiar voz soltando un quejido.

¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que sería demasiado para ella!-Después de que esa voz gruesa hablara, el aparente Bill cae sólido al suelo, inmóvil y dejando de emanar el brillo amarillo, bloqueando aún la vista hacia el armario.

Con las manos temblando, Mabel logra incorporarse para ver por encima de la figura de Bill, viendo como dentro del armario se hallaban, Ford, Dipper, Wendy, Pacífica, Candy y Grenda; Ford se sobaba su cabeza mientras tenía unos guantes con varias lucecitas, Grenda lo miraba enfadado, como si ella le hubiera dado el golpe que había sonado antes.

No se como me dejé convencer de que hiciéramos esto- Dipper se queja mientras mira a Ford, Mabel no podía decir nada, estaba aún congelada por lo que le acababa de suceder. Interrumpiendo la escena, Soos entra corriendo dentro de la habitación con unos cuantos golpes en su rostro y brazos causados por haber caído un par de veces en las escaleras llenas de papeles, intentando recuperar el aliento.

¡Se cancela el plan! ¡Mabel no está de humor para— Al ver la situación, fue claro para el sujeto que había llegado tarde. En ese preciso segundo todos dejaron de discutir y voltearon a ver a Mabel, la cual seguía viendo incrédula, aunque su expresión de susto cambió lentamente a una de enfado.

Em… ¿Sorpresa?- El tono rojo en el rostro de su hermana asustó a Dipper, supo de instante que se le iba a salir un diablo a su hermana.

Todos los demás intentan sincronizarse para seguir a Dipper, diciendo casi al unísono 'Sorpresa', pero eso no pudo parar lo que venía desde el fondo de Mabel.- ¡Tontos! ¡Que susto tan horrible me dieron!- Ese grito hizo que todos los presentes tomaran una posición pasivo defensiva- Idiotas… idiotas- Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Mabel, las hormonas la tenían sensible ese dia.

Wendy en un intento de salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, empuja a Dipper hacia adelante, lanzandolo a la boca del lobo. Dipper no supo qué le pasó hasta que estaba enfrente de su hermana, traga saliva y habló.- H... hola Mabel… tiempo sin ver— Sorpresivamente o predeciblemente, dependiendo de que se quiera tener en cuenta, Mabel no mata a Dipper si no que se lanza a abrazarlo, el encuentro de emociones estaba siendo mezclada con una batidora industrial dentro del pecho de Mabel.

¡Idiota! ¡Te extrañé demasiado!- Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras pegaba su rostro al hombro de este, secando sus lágrimas con la chaqueta beige que él traía. La respuesta natural de Dipper fue abrazarla por la cintura, pegando el cuerpo de su hermana al de él mientras le decía de regreso.- También te extrañé hermana…- Se le hizo lo más raro del mundo abrazar a su hermana y sentir que ella tiene pechos, tanto como a Mabel el no tener su cabeza a la misma altura exacta a la de su hermano.

La idea de esto fué de Ford- Delata Grenda, la cual seguía enfadada con el viejo por haber ideado tal macabra bienvenida, provocando que Mabel viera con un efímero enfado a su tío abuelo, pero se le pasó enseguida, soltando a Dipper para abrazarlo.-No lo repitas-. Ford asiente mientras siente un leve puño de Mabel en su brazo, acto siguiente ella sigue por abrazar a Wendy, apretandola del pecho, aunque lo pechos más maduros de ella la hicieron retroceder. Aquello le sacó unas cuantas risas a todos. Antes de que Mabel pudiera abrazar a sus amigas, ellas dos la abrazaron, aplastandola entre ellas, principalmente por la fuerza de Grenda.

Pacífica se quedó de brazos cruzados hasta que llegó su abrazo, esta intentó actuar indiferente como siempre, pero se le veía feliz, inevitable para la Noroeste.

Stanley y Melody se asoman por la puerta, como si nada pasara, el estafador entra para acercarse a su hermano y mirar a Mabel- Bueno… ya que el plan principal fallo ¿Que les parece si mejor vamos a donde Susan para comer pastel y que el pueblo sepa que ya volviste? yo invito-. terminó la frase sacudiendo su billetera entre sus dedos, atrayendo la atención de todos, no se esperaba que que el invitara, pero Ford y Dipper se dieron cuenta de que esa billetera no era la del Stan que la sostenía.

Despues de practicamente desfilar 2 veces a través del pueblo, siendo Stan y Ford en el auto en la primera ida con Dipper, Mabel y Pacífica en un auto, y Soos, Melody, Wendy, Candy y Grenda en la otra, todos dirigidos hacia el pequeño restaurante de Susan, Melody no dejó conducir de nuevo a Stan en la segunda ida; si algo identificaba a los lugareños del pueblo es que no les gusta cambiar casi nada, por ende al llegar al famoso restaurante este se veía exactamente igual, aún con la máquina que gira los pasteles medio rota, trabandose cad revoluciones.

Tomando una de las mesas grandes que quedan en la esquina, esa que el sillón rojo de cuero tenía forma de L y al que le caben más personas, logran entrar los 10 apretados, pero todos juntos, sentados en el orden Ford, Stan, Wendy, Pacífica, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Melody y Soos. Ford y Soos tenían una pierna fuera del sillón, pero decidieron quedarse así.

Susan les deja el pastel ya cortado en 10 partes, además de que se los regaló por el regreso de la gemela.

La conversación era como una llamarada, la cual se iba alimentando de más y más preguntas principalmente dirigidas a Mabel, preguntas como ¿Cómo se han sentido tus padres durante estos años sin Dipper? ¿Que decían los idiotas que molestaban a Dipper? ¿Recibiste algún trato especial por culpa de tu hermano?.

Bueno… los seis primeros meses del primer año fueron algo vacíos para mi y mis papás, se sentía la falta de Dipper cuando al llamarme a cenar pronunciaban su nombre … pero uno se acostumbra… con respecto a esos tontos… no se si los cambiaron de escuela o que, pero de un dia para otro dejé de verlos, quizá Dipper era la única razón para que ellos estén en mi vista- Mabel se guardó para ella el hecho de que sin su gemelo a su lado, las chicas que abusaban de la bondad de la pequeña Pines empezaron a molestarla más seguido, trágicamente el único hombro para liberar sus llantos fue la almohada de la cama de su hermano.- y con respecto al trato especial… parece que los profesores tienen una sociedad secreta en la cual la información vuela, fueron 2 meses hasta que cada viejo profesor de Dipper vinieran con una petición para que Dipper escribiera sobre los grandes maestros que fueron y bla bla bla…

¿Heh? A mi no me llegó ninguna petición de esas- Dipper se pone a intentar recordar si recibió algo de ese tipo en todo el tiempo pasado- Quizá yo quemé algunas… bueno todas… supuse que si apenas tuviste tiempo de mandarme ¡9 CARTAS! en 3 años, no tendrias tiempo de escribir algo de ellos... - El hermano tragó algo de saliva- Perdona Mabel… intenté escribirte más seguido… pero…

Lo sé… experimentos, Ford, lo más raro de Gravity Falls y esas cosas… esa era la mayor parte del contenido de tus 9 cartas- se notaba en su tono que le fastidiaba hablar de eso a Mabel, pero aún así ella intentaba disimular su rostro.

Oye Dipper, te esforzaste al máximo durante una y cada una de las investigaciones en las que me acompañaste, te mereces tener este verano para ti y tu hermana…- Dice Ford mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de pastel de su barbilla.

¿D...de verdad? Pero si nos falta tan poco para…- En ese momento, Dipper no supo cual mirada era peor, la de Ford porque casi revela un proyecto secreto o la de su hermana, ya que parecía como si no quisiera pasar el tiempo con ella-... para… para… ¡tirar los papeles por la ventana y poder recuperar el tiempo que perdí con mi hermana!- Pese a que fue algo forzado, sirvió para calmar a su hermana, la cual deja caer su tenedor de la alegría.- Ratas…

Mabel al asomarse bajo la mesa con el tenedor como objetivo, pero al alcanzarlo, demostrando su alta flexibilidad provocada de unirse a las porristas en su secundaria, logra notar algo raro que ocurre prácticamente bajo sus narices, un par de manos aparentemente cariñosas con los dedos entrelazados, la mano femenina tenía diseños altamente retocados en las uñas, mientras que la otra era la inolvidable mano temblorosa de su hermano.

¿¡Queeeee!? -de la impresión, se intentó levantar de golpe y se terminó golpeando detrás de la cabeza contra la mesa, sacudiendo todo encima.

¿Qué sucede Mabel?- Dipper se queda mirando a Mabel mientras esta sale de debajo de la mesa, sobándose donde se golpeo pero con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo el cual Dipper había visto muchas veces antes, principalmente en el verano de hace 3 años, aparte de que se sentía cierta aura rosada alrededor de ella.

¿¡Qué estás ocultando Dipper!?- Como si se le hubiera olvidado el orden en que estaban sentados, Mabel tiene que ver a la izquierda de su hermano para ver de quien era la otra mano, viendo a Pacífica reposando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda, regresando la mirada; al principio Mabel dudó de lo que vió, pero al ver que las uñas de Pacífica tenían exactamente el mismo diseño de la que se fijó bajo la mesa.-¿¡Acabo de ver lo que acabo de ver!?- la hermana toma a Dipper del cuello de la camiseta roja bajo su chaqueta beige sacudiendolo, casi todos en la mesa estaban algo perdidos con los actos de Mabel, menos el que estaba siendo sacudido- ¿¡A caso estás saliendo con Pacífica Noroeste!?.

La falta de pudor de Mabel cuando de su hermano se trata provocó que todos los presentes en la cafetería de Susan quedaran congelados en sus sillas, no era precisamente un secreto la relación entre Dipper y Pacífica, pero se prefería no hablar de ello. Pacífica saca un abanico azul celeste con un precioso diseño estilo mandala y empieza a disimular el color rojo del rubor que empezaba a tomar dominio de su rostro.- Mabel… baja la voz…- Dipper intentó calmar a su hermana, pero fue imposible, su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el de un conejo al momento del coito.

¿¡Creíste que no me daría cuenta!? Soy Mabel, siempre me entero de todo- para el momento ya había dejado de sacudir a Dipper, pero sin soltarlo del cuello de la camiseta, le habían brotado una cantidad de preguntas infinitas para su hermano.- Dime ¿¡cuando, donde, como, quien se confesó, primer beso, ya lo han hec一?!.

¡Mabel!-Dipper tuvo que taparle la boca a su hermana para calmarla de su momento de éxtasis, él estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro aun pegado al tallo, Pacífica estaba igual, el abanico no podía cumplir la función al cien por ciento, con respecto a los demás, los viejos Stan estaban algo indiferentes, ellos ya sabían, al igual que Wendy, Soos y Melody; pero ya que Candy y Grenda hablaban muy poco con Dipper o Pacífica, y lo poco que hablaban estaba relacionado con Mabel, estaban parcialmente inconscientes de la relación de ellos. Grenda le da un billete de 10 dólares a Candy mientras que la asiática le susurra un "Te dije que mi fic era más canon que el tuyo".

Dipper ¿Como quieres que no me emocione? es tu primera novia, es algo sumamente importante- replica Mabel después de quitarse las manos de Dipper de la boca, al instante Pacífica cierra el abanico en un movimiento elegante, intentando retomar su postura pese al sonrojo excesivo.- Huh… ¿con que tu primera novia? ¿Nerd?

El chico que había derrotado mano a mano al multioso fue destrozado con un arma tan poderosa como la humanidad misma, la vergüenza, dejándolo agotado con la cabeza sobre la mesa.- deténganse…

En eso, Susan se acerca a la mesa donde estaba la reunión de bienvenida.- No es por interrumpirlos, pero en 5 minutos cierra la cafetería.- Se les había hecho buenamente tarde de tanto conversar, ya eran las 7:55.

Espera ¿¡Ya van a ser las 8!?- Pacífica mira con desespero el reloj de diamantes que traía en su muñeca.- Se me hizo demasiado tarde- uno a uno empezaron a desocupar el sillón para ir saliendo de la cafetería en dirección a los autos. Se notaba como la rubia tenía prisas.

¿Porque tienes que irte tan temprano? apenas se empieza a poner el sol- no le pasó por la cabeza a Mabel lo duros que son los padres de Pacífica con ella, aún más durante los últimos años que ha demostrado un poco de rebeldía contra el estilo Noroeste.

Si mi padre llega a casa y no me encuentra ahí, seguro me encierra en una torre super alta en mitad de la nada…- dice de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que Stanley encendiera el auto, el cual empezó a fallarle la ignición.- ¡Muévete chatarra!- El tiempo se le acababa a la pequeña Noroeste, ya casi eran las 8.-Dipper…- No lo quedaba más que pedirle ayuda al chico que la había sacado de problemas en varias ocasiones antes.

El desde que el auto presentaba problemas estaba mirando alrededor por alguna posible solución, fijándose en una bicicleta todo terreno amarrada en un árbol al lado de la cafetería.- Ford, ¿traes contigo la daga de luz?- el anciano asiente, busca en su bolsillo y le arroja al joven algo parecido a una navaja suiza.- Vamos Paz, te llevaré.

Acto siguiente, Dipper y Pacífica salen del auto; Mabel, estaba al punto de una sobredosis de emoción, no solo era un amor prohibido, si no que también Dipper actuaba como el héroe de Pacífica.- Tío Ford ¿cuando murió Dipper y nació ese clon que pretende ser mi hermano?.- el viejo no pudo hacer más que soltar una leve risa.- Ay Mabel… tu hermano ha cambiado mucho estos años, todo gracia a este par de ancianos- presume Stanley al pensar en todos los esfuerzos que pusieron en el chico, naturalmente contento con el resultado.

A la vez Dipper cortaba la cadena de acero que sostenía la bicicleta amarrada al árbol de un solo corte con la daga de luz, la cual a simple vista parecía una hoja de metal negro con algo de luz neon en el filo, con la punta de la daga deja una marca quemada en el árbol que decía "Te la traeré de regreso"- Vamos Pacífica, si cortamos por el bosque llegaremos en un santiamén.- Asintiendo, la rubia se sienta sobre el portabultos trasero y arrancan en dirección al bosque, desapareciendo de vista en cuestión de segundos.

El anciano genio levanta el capó del auto, viendo en como literalmente la batería del auto tenía los contactos pegados con cinta americana a los cables, eso sin contar un montón de ramas interfiriendo en el motor.- Por amor de Dios Stanley, le hice mantenimiento al auto hace solo 2 semanas.- El viejo embustero solo se encoje de hombros sin decir nada al respecto.

Mientras Mabel sale del auto para mantener las piernas estiradas y hablar un poco más con sus amigas, preguntando por cualquier posibilidad de chicos guapos llegando al pueblo, la respuesta fue afirmativa, Grenda le confirmó que una gran cantidad de muchachos habían arribado al pueblo los últimos meses , emocionando de sobremanera a Mabel, pero el momento en que Candy le dice que la mayoría de ellos se quedaron por semana, semana y media, y se fueron como vinieron, la depresión la atacó. Usando el pretexto de animarla, Candy y Grenda proponen una pijamada, la cual tenían pensada desde antes.

Wendy no tenía prisa de llegar a casa, así que se queda recostada a un lado del auto mientras que Ford intentaba reparar los daños que causó Stanley, como de costumbre, Soos y Melody decidieron caminar al apartamento que la abuela de Soos prácticamente le obligó a empezar a alquilar junto a Melody, la vieja amaba la compañía de su nieto, pero quería verlo empezar su propia familia.

Las suspensiones de la bicicleta no habían sido cambiadas en años, se sentía cada bache por el que pasaran encima, Dipper no lo sufría tanto, pues levantaba el trasero de la silla para poner más apoyo en los pedales y pedalear más veloz, por el otro lado, Pacífica sentía como cada tope la destrozaba poco a poco, aunque tenía la mirada un poco perdida en la posición del nerd que la llevaba a casa.

¿Crees que - bache.- que ellas - bache.- hagan una pija -bache.- pijamada?- Pregunta Pacífica mientras se iban acercando a la mansión Noroeste desde la parte trasera cubierta completamente por bosque.

No lo creo, lo van a hacer…- la idea de dormir en el sofá de la sala no se le hacía para nada disparatada, esa era su absoluta salvación.

La bicicleta frena justo antes de tocar la reja de metal que rodeaba la mansión Noroeste, era alta, con puntas y una pintura negra corrompida por la humedad y la vegetación, la oxidación permitió que una de las firmes barras se pudiera quitar y poner de nuevo sin que se note mucho, aunque eso era lo que la hacía difícil de encontrar.

¡Pacífica!- Se escuchaba los llamados de Preston desde adentro de la mansión, haciendo que se les cierre la garganta. Lograron encontrar la barra débil y la quitaron, haciendo algo de ruido. -¿¡Pacífica, eres tu en el patio?!

Diablos, ahí viene, adiós Nerd

Adiós Noroeste.- Pacifica le da un beso rápido en los labios a Dipper, un segundo antes de meterse por el hueco de la reja y dejar la barra en su posición, a su vez que Dipper, son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se oculta con la bicicleta entre los arbustos.

¡Pacífica!- Preston abre de golpe la puerta deslizante que daba al patio trasero, viendo a su hija, haciéndose la despistada justo encima de las flores, las hortensias de Priscilla para ser exactos. - Pacífica ¿Que diablos haces pisando las hortensias de tu madre?

¡Oh! Hola papá- En un intento de disimular la situación, Pacífica menea ligeramente su cadera a la par de sus manos entrelazadas, hablando como niña buena, aunque solo estaba siguiendo los pasos que le dió el profesor de modales que sus padres contrataron.

Preston exhala mientras se masajeaba el tabique con los dedos.- Deja de tonterías y entra de una vez, más te vale quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar, no quiero la más mínima mancha de lodo sobre la alfombra.- El adulto se entra dejando la puerta abierta, se le notaba un poco más calmado de lo normal, últimamente le costaba mantener la imagen de la familia a flote, aún más con los constantes peros de su hija.

Llevando la bicicleta al lado mientras caminaba de regreso a la cafetería de Susan, Dipper se estaba tomando su tiempo en regresar, había quedado algo cansado de la carrera repentina que tuvo que hacer contra el tiempo. Aunque a él ya se le había hecho completamente de noche, no podía ver a más de un par de pies alrededor.

Se detuvo a pensar durante unos pocos momentos las posibles soluciones para el tema de la luz, primero consideró la daga, pero iluminaba muy poco, y justo no traía ni un encendedor ni una linterna de bolsillo. Aunque aún tenía una fuente de luz en su bolsillo.

Bill, Bill, despierta.- En el momento Dipper saca un llavero dorado con una esfera de un diametro de 25 milimetros absolutamente negra incrustada en el centro.- ¡Despierta Bill!- Sacude el llavero, provocando que la gema negra tome un color púrpura con una pequeña mancha amarilla en el centro.

¿Que rayos quieres ahora arbol de pino?- Con un tono de mal genio se escucha la voz de Bill a la par que la pequeña mancha amarilla toma forma de triángulo, aunque sin su sombrero o moño, ese último detalle hace que el triángulo se sintiera desnudo.

¿Está muy oscuro, podrías encender la piedra?

¡NO SOY TU MALDITA LINTERNA DE BOLSILLO! ¡SI QUIERES LUZ TIENES QUE HACER UN CONTRATO CONMIGO!- se notaba que se había enfadado fuertemente por el trato que le daba Dipper.

Con que quieres negociar, eh, Dormammu…- pensó durante unos segundo antes de empezar a sacudir la piedra como a liquid paper medio seco.- Dame luz y dejo de sacudirte

¡Maldita sea!- el triángulo empezó a pegar de arriba a abajo dentro de la piedra púrpura, golpeándose una y otra vez- ¡Ya, Ya! Basta- La gema empezó a emitir una luz tan púrpura como la piedra en sí, iluminando a mucha mayor distancia.- Me liberaré de aquí y te haré pagar por esto… maldito Pino

Otra vez con tus tonterías de escapar y dominar el universo…- Dipper retoma su camino a la cafetería, llevando la luz de la piedra por delante- te tenemos controlado… jamás saldrás de ahí

es lo que tu crees- La luz púrpura se va perdiendo mientras Dipper va saliendo del bosque, a su vez Bill se apaga de nuevo, tornando la gema en negro

Cuando Dipper ve el estacionamiento, se entera de que no había ni una sola persona esperándolo, lo dejaron completamente solo, dudó en irse en la bicicleta a la casa, pero no podía dejar al dueño sin su bicicleta, así que la lleva al árbol en que la encontró, y usando el costado de la hoja de la navaja de luz, logra fundir la parte cortada de la cadena y unirla a su estado original, se notaba que fue cortada, pero no sería fácil de romperse en un futuro.

Las calles nocturnas de Gravity Falls son algo que asustaría a cualquiera, literalmente puede salir de la nada un duende para hacerte cosas raras, pero para Dipper era de los escenarios que más calma le traían.

 _ **Bufff… fue una odisea escribir esta remasterización, ya han sido 3 veces que lo he reescrito, por fin tengo un resultado que me guste, fueron las 2 semanas más largas de toda mi desgraciada vida, pero bueno, ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en 5 años que escriba el segundo capitulo nwn**_

 _ **Seeya!**_ _ **〜〜〜〜**_

 **Pd: Ya que voy a borrar todos los capitulos que habia subido en su momento, voy a dejar un link de Google Docs para que puedan acceder a todos si les interesa contrastar la historia original con mi nueva version. No se olviden de borrar los espacios para acceder correctamente. Ademas de escribir el punto com despues del google y antes del document poner un slash /**

Capitulo 1: docs . google document/d/1fNPE3IHkppCJw2YCZv5aJrP8Dpskij7QloZzv7zI5Cw/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
